


stress reliever

by orphan_account



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stella is more than happy to help a stranger in need.based off a different fic that i’ve read
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	stress reliever

Stella Gibson was very accustomed to the stress of shopping, of trying to find the perfect fit and colour. So, when she saw the look on the small ginger’s face stuck between two dresses, she knew she needed to help.

It wasn’t until she got close to her that she realised how beautiful this woman actually was. Her hair- that was just above her shoulders- framed her face perfectly and her lips. God she could imagine kissing those lips. Maybe this is what she needed after Belfast. A quick fling with a nice stranger to relieve some stress. 

“the black one”

”excuse me?” she could get used to hearing that voice. 

“I said the black one. You should get the black one. It’ll look gorgeous on you.” she shot her a smile and wondered how long it would take to get this stunning woman in her bed- or more preferably a hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is extremely short but i just wanted to see if anyone liked the idea of this fic before i continued it :)


End file.
